Beast Mode: Revenge
by KuncenKasur
Summary: "Kau sudah marahi aku, sudah buat aku menangis, sudah cubit lenganku, sudah gigit lidahku, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab," tuntutnya. BTS. Minyoon/Minga


**Beast Mode: Revenge**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin pulang dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak enak dipandang. Bukannya manusia tampan ini mendadak jadi jelek, tapi ekspresinya benar-benar membuat orang enggan untuk melihat. Dia duduk biasa di kursi tinggi, bertopang dagu di kabinet. Sedang menunggu makan malamnya jadi. Lalu tebaklah siapa yang berdiri di depan kompor. Yoongi, tentunya. Hanya, meski Yoongi memunggungi lelaki itu, tapi kelam Jimin yang marah tetap saja terasa buat takut.

"Jimin, ayolah. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya. Hanya tidur."

"Iya, tidur. Di satu kasur, dengan satu selimut yang dibagi berdua. Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Serius! Kau sendiri yang biarkan aku tidur siang tadi. Tak apa, katamu."

"Tapi aku tak suruh kau tidur dengan Taehyung!"

Jimin berteriak geram. Yoongi mengkeret takut. Spatula masih di tangannya. Habis auman itu yang terdengar di dapur hanya desis bawang dan daging di wajan.

"Lalu suruh siapa kau tinggalkan dia?" Yoongi mencoba bela diri, tapi dengan cicitan.

Jimin mendesis, lebih keras dari bunyi desis di atas wajan. Memang, pagi tadi dirinya ajak _member_ lain pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan, dan Taehyung yang sulit bangun itu kemudian dia tinggalkan. Jadilah dia hanya pergi dengan Seokjin dan Hoseok. Jungkook jangan ditanya, dia mendekam di kamar. Masalahnya, dia tak tahu kalau Taehyung pindah ke kamar Yoongi untuk lanjutkan tidurnya. Pulang-pulang dia temukan Yoongi dan Taehyung bergelung di balik selimut berdua. Siapa yang tak marah ketika kekasihnya tidur nyenyak dengan orang lain?

Jimin rasa laparnya bukan lagi karena perut yang minta diisi makanan, tapi lapar geram. Kesal. Sudah berkali-kali dia dibuat marah oleh keterlibatan Taehyung dalam hubungannya dengan Yoongi.

"Ini. Sudah jadi. Makanlah." Yoongi melepas celemeknya, lantas menyodorkan semangkok nasi dan sepiring tumis daging. Seekor naga pun akan takluk kalau diberi makanan. Mungkin Jimin yang marah akan melunak kalau perutnya kenyang.

" _Hyung!_ Masak apa? Wangi sekali!" Taehyung berseru. Lelaki jangkung itu entah muncul darimana. "Jimin, mau!" Tahu-tahu dia duduk di samping Jimin dan membuka mulut lebar-lebar minta disuapi. Kawannya yang sedang dalam mode murka itu jelas memandangnya tajam. Sayangnya Taehyung tidak peka. "Tidak boleh minta?"

Jimin diam saja. Malah lanjutkan makan tanpa peduli pada yang di sebelahnya.

"Jimin. Kau ini kenapa?"

Jimin mengernyit. "Apa tidak boleh aku merasa kesal?"

"Tae, kau lapar? Akan kumasakkan daging juga untukmu."

"Yoongi!" Dia membentak kesal karena Yoongi tak menanggapinya.

"Apa? Kau tak bolehkan aku masak untuknya? Kenapa kau atur-atur aku begini?"

Taehyung melihat Jimin dan Yoongi saling menatap nyalang seperti dua kucing hendak berkelahi. "Tolong jangan bertengkar ... aku jadi takut."

"Maaf Tae, aku jadi tidak _mood_ memasak. Minta masakkan pada Seokjin- _hyung_ saja." Yoongi melempar celemek yang tadinya hendak dikenakan lagi. Dia berlalu begitu saja tanpa mau memandang siapapun di dapur kala itu.

Jimin tak mengejar atau apapun. Dia lanjutkan makannya sambil masih memasang tampang garang. Ingin dia memaki kekasihnya itu. Ingin juga dia pukuli sahabatnya yang inosen itu. Tapi kemarahannya dia telan bersama nasi dan daging.

-o0o-

Taehyung dan Yoongi semakin dekat sepulang dari Hawaii. Sedikit-sedikit menempel. Tidak Yoongi, tidak juga Taehyung, keduanya sama saja. Seingat Jimin dulu dia tak begini lengket dengan Taehyung ketika baru bersahabat. Tapi Yoongi beda. Yoongi seperti berniat untuk cari kenyamanan lain pada lelaki itu, sedang Taehyung sendiri seperti yang senang-senang saja di dekati. Ini membuat Jimin gerah. Gerah sekali.

 _Dok. Dok, dok!_ Jimin mengetuk pintu. Seokjin yang bukakan dengan tangan kiri, sedang yang kanan menangkup Odeng.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau masuk," kata Jimin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar." Seokjin sedikit mendorong bahu Jimin supaya dia bisa jalan. Jimin yang diam dan melayangkan tatapan dinginnya sudah jelas sampaikan tanda tanya. Seokjin mengelus bulu Odeng kemudian. "Aku tahu. Kalian sedang bertengkar, kan? Yoongi masuk kamar dan banting diri ke kasur. Kutanya kenapa, dia bilang tak ada apa-apa."

"Ck."

"Sana, selesaikan masalahmu. Aku akan ajak Odeng nonton tivi."

Setelah Seokjin keluar kamar, Jimin menutup pintu. Dia kunci sekalian supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu. Dilihatnya Yoongi sedang bergelung di balik selimut. Tidak menggubris bahkan ketika dipanggil. Pikir Jimin, Yoongi tidur lagi. Tapi ketika selimut itu disibak, nampaklah mata basah dan pipi merahnya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara sengau.

"Jangan menangis hanya karena kubentak."

"Pergi sana. Aku tak mau melihatmu." Dia mencoba menarik kembali selimutnya yang dipegang Jimin, tapi lelaki itu malah lemparkan jauh-jauh sebelum sempat Yoongi gapai.

"Yoongi," katanya, tanpa nada.

"Apa? Kau mau apa? Mau memarahiku? Apa kau tak bisa anggap masalah itu sebagai hal yang sepele? Harus berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku hanya tidur dengannya? Hanya tidur—ah! Jimin! Kenapa kau mencubitku?!"

"Kau cerewet," bisik lelaki itu. Yoongi meringis kesakitan karena lengannya dicubit dengan keras. Itu tadi tak main-main. Jimin benar-benar berniat untuk tinggalkan bekas biru di kulit putih kekasihnya.

"Kejam sekali..." Yoongi masih meringis. Dia bangun, sedang Jimin dudukkan diri di tepian kasurnya.

"Kau tak tahu betapa inginnnya aku memaki, tapi marahku itu sudah kutelan bersama makan malam buatanmu."

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau sudah tak kesal lagi tapi lihat wajahmu." Yoongi tersenyum miris. "Aku yakin sehabis ini kau akan lama diamkan aku. Seperti biasanya."

Jimin mengeritkan gigi. Tak terima dituduh, padahal memang begitu adanya. Dia jelas masih ingin marah pada Yoongi, tapi melihat kekasihnya itu menangis hanya karena bentakan di dapur, Jimin jadi dilema. Dia usap dahinya sambil berpikir, tentang hubungan mereka yang banyak dibumbui peetengkaran kecil yang jadi besar gara-gara ego. Ya, Jimin punya ego yang tinggi. Dia tak selalu mudah mengalah. Tapi tiap kali Yoongi tunjukkan wajah sedih itu Jimin merasa bersalah. Yoongi itu lembut, dan Jimin telah menyakiti hatinya.

"Yoongi."

"Pergilah."

"Dengar. Dengar, _Chagi_." Jimin amit tangan Yoongi. "Aku minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku."

"Tidak mau."

" _Chagi, Chagi-yah."_ Jimin ingin tatap Yoongi tapi lelaki itu terus saja menghindar, enggan. Akhirnya Jimin sampai harus adukan dahi dan Yoongi terpojok tak bisa melawan. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak ingin bertengkar terus denganmu."

"Aku juga tak mau..." katanya.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku ya?"

"Tidak...," bisiknya amat pelan. Pelan sekali. Saat dia ucapkan itu bibir Jimin ada di depan bibirnya. Dia dicium habis ucapkan penolakan. Yoongi tahu Jimin akan memaksa. Ciuman ini adalah satu bentuk paksaan. Jimin menjilat bibir Yoongi yang bungkam dalam ciuman itu. Dia ingin Yoongi buka mulut untuk sambut dirinya di dalam sana. Tapi Yoongi tak lakukan. Ini membuat Jimin heran. Dia pun melepaskan Yoongi.

"Kau tidak mau berciuman denganku?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Jimin yang berang akhirnya tarik dagu lelaki itu dan tekan pipinya supaya mulut Yoongi terbuka otomatis. Lantas dia cium kembali bibir itu meski sempat Yoongi memekik. Tanpa penghalang Jimin dapat nikmati organ tak bertulang kesayangannya. Lidah itu dia belit-belit, ajak keluarkan air liur lebih banyak. Yang ditelan Yoongi terasa encer, panas, meleleh. Sempat lidahnya digigit Jimin. Kepala Yoongi yang semakin terantuk ke belakang buat dia coba pertahankan diri dengan berpegangan pada baju _lelakinya._

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, tautan itu lepas. Yoongi memegangi dadanya yang berat. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk isi paru-parunya yang menciut kurang oksigen.

"Terimakasih," ucap Jimin. Entah terimakasih itu maksudnya untuk apa. Yoongi lihat Jimin mengulas senyum.

Dia berdiri seraya mengelus pipi merah Yoongi dengan punggung tangan. Lalu dia berjalan ke pintu hendak keluar kamar. Hatinya sedikit lega karena Yoongi mau menerima ciuman itu. Mungkin esok hari pertengkaran ini hanya tinggal sejarah tak penting.

"Jimin, tunggu."

Dengan cepat Yoongi turun dari kasur. Dia susul Jimin dan tarik tangannya untuk cegah lelaki itu keluar. Jimin membalik badan dan menggumamkan tanda tanya.

"Apa kau akan pergi?"

"Tentu, aku akan tidur," jawab lelaki itu.

Yoongi tunjukkan tampang kecewa. Dia peluk Jimin, sandarkan kepala di bahu lelaki itu. "Tidurlah di sini."

"Seokjin- _hyung_ tak suka aku ada di kamarnya."

"Kamarnya kamarku juga."

Jimin balas memeluk Yoongi dan kecup rambut di atas telinga. Yoongi tiba-tiba jadi manja. Tapi habis menangis kekasihnya itu memang sering begini.

"Jimin _-ie,_ aku ... ingin ..."

"Ingin ditemani tidurnya?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Dia angkat kepala untuk tatap Jimin. "Bukan."

"Ingin apa?"

Lalu Yoongi berbisik kasar di telinga Jimin. "Ingin bercinta denganmu..." Dia jauhkan bibirnya, ganti mengendusi rahang Jimin yang tajam. "Kau tidak inginkan itu? Kau bahkan sudah marah padaku dan hanya minta maaf lewat seucap bibir."

"Dan ciuman."

Alis Yoongi naik satu. "Kukira itu bukan bagian dari acara minta maafmu."

"Oh, astaga, _Seoltang._ Apa aku harus minta maaf dengan menyetubuhimu?"

"Kau sudah marahi aku, sudah buat aku menangis, sudah cubit lenganku, sudah gigit lidahku, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab," tuntutnya.

"Aku mulai curiga kalau kau sedang mengerjaiku. Kau dan Taehyung."

Jimin tak sangka kalau Yoongi akan melepaskan kekehnya. Habis terkekeh Yoongi kalungkan tangan di leher kekasihnya dan meneleng manja. "Ketahuan."

Jimin mendadak ingin memaki. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia tak tahu kalau segalanya di hari itu hanyalah sebuah drama yang sengaja dibuat. Bahkan tangis itu, pastilah palsu. Sialan. Jimin kesal sekali. Dia tak bisa kompromi dengan yang namanya _prank_ (apapun itu).

"Kau mau marah lagi? Jangan begitu, kau kan sudah minta maaf padaku." Yoongi pura-pura sedih dengan bibir mengerucut, sedang Jimin berwajah amat keruh.

"Kau yang harus minta maaf padaku," katanya, dengan nada tegas.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf," ucap Yoongi dengan mudah. Dia lepaskan kalungannya. Tangannya turun ke pinggang Jimin. Satu, satunya menyelip ke bawah dan dengan sengaja meremas milik kekasihnya. Dengan reflek Jimin mundur hingga punggungnya membentur daun pintu.

"Sialan, kau benar-benar ingin bercinta denganku sekarang juga?"

"Iya, sekarang juga." Jarinya mengapit retsleting celana Jimin, tapi tatapnya lurus pada mata lelaki itu. "Buka ya?"

"Yoongi."

"Ayolah, biar kusedot punyamu," pintanya tak sabaran.

"Mulutmu."

" _Semen_ -mu rasanya manis. Aku mau itu."

"Kau minum obat perangsang, _huh_? Atau kau diam-diam mabuk?"

"Haha. Kau ini bicara apa. Tidak ada dari keduanya yang benar." Yoongi membungkuk dan duduk berlutut tiba-tiba.

"Aish!" Jimin meringis ketika gundukan di selangkangannya diusak Yoongi. Dengan wajah. Seperti kucing yang mengusak pada majikan. Tapi itu bukan tempat yang tepat. Jimin pengangi gagang pintu ketika Yoongi endusi bagian itu dengan hidung yang menempel di kain celananya.

"Aahh... Jimin, jadi keras. Punyamu..." Yoongi masih mengusak, satu tangannya mengait saku celana Jimin. Rintih itu keluar ketika dia juga taruh tangan yang satu di selangkangannya sendiri. "Ini basah..."

"Yoongi berhenti mengusak wajahmu!"

"Kalau begitu aku boleh sedot punyamu, kan?"

Jimin tengadah pasrah. Usakan Yoongi dan kata-katanya itu membuat Jimin ketularan panasnya. Sial memang, dia terangsang. Lalu ketika kembali menunduk, dia lihat retsletingngya sudah ditarik turun dan Yoongi mengeluarkan sesuatu di sana tanpa ragu.

"Mmh." Jimin menggeram tertahan, Yoongi bukannya langsung melahap, tapi ciumi batang penisnya. Ini menggelikan sekaligus membuatnya kesal karena kekasihnya itu malah bermain-main dahulu. Yoongi memang licik. Dia manfaatkan pertengkaran ini dengan sangat baik untuk cari untung sendiri. "Dasar ular."

Akhirnya dilahap juga ujung penis itu. Gigi-gigi Yoongi terasa menggelitik. Mulutnya yang kecil dibuka lebar untuk masukkan milik Jimin yang membengkak. Lalu kepalanya didorong agar yang dia lahap itu lebih dalam masuk ke mulutnya. Jimin juga nikmati ini, Yoongi tahu. Siapa yang akan menolak servis hebat dari seorang jenius seperti Min Yoongi? Beruntung saja Jimin adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang mendapatkan ini. Bukan Taehyung atau siapapun.

Mulut Yoongi penuh, air liurnya bercucuran tanpa bisa ditahan. Dia masih cari manis _semen_ Jimin. Disedot penis itu tanpa henti. Tapi Jimin tak akan mudah keluar, sebab dia butuh sesuatu untuk jadi fantasi. Dengan sengaja dia sedikit angkat kaki, jari-jarinya menggosok kain baju Yoongi dan menyingkapnya supaya dia bisa sentuh kulit mulus itu secara langsung.

"A-ah, Yoongi." Jimin bayangkan Yoongi yang polos tanpa busana. Hidangan yang sangat lezat dan menggugah. Apalagi pinggangnya yang kecil. Kalau dielus akan sangat lembut. Kalau dikecup akan tinggalkan warna kemerahan. "Yoongi, sudah."

Jimin akan klimaks, mendengar itu Yoongi makin kuat menyedot. Dia rasakan cengkraman di kepalanya. Rambutnya yang dijenggut itu membuat sakit, tapi dia tak terlalu peduli.

"Akh!"

Jimin tarik mundur kepala Yoongi supaya menjauh ketika dirinya semprotkan _semen._ Sebagian keluar di mulut Yoongi dan sebagian terkena wajah si cantik itu karena tarikan yang tiba-tiba. Yoongi menelan apa yang penuhi mulut. Bibirnya bukan basah liur lagi, tapi basah _semen_. Cipratan itu ada juga di pipinya. Dia seka asal, lalu raih kembali penis Jimin yang masih mengucurkan sisa _semen_ -nya.

"Sudah, aku tak suka dioral lama-lama. Kau mau bercinta denganku kan? Bukan hanya sedot milikku."

"Aah, Jimin keluarkan lagi."

"Aku tidak akan mengeluarkannya di mulutmu, sialan. Sekarang berdiri dan buka bajumu," titahnya, sembari tarik lengan Yoongi agar dia berdiri segera. Yoongi menurut, dia buka celana dan kaosnya pelan-pelan sambil sesekali melirik Jimin yang juga tanggalkan pakaian.

"Jimin, tak biasanya kau lepas baju."

"Aku sedang gerah. Apa kau lupa aku masih marah padamu?"

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa ototmu tak pernah berubah?" Yoongi elusi dada Jimin sampai ke perutnya ketika lelaki itu sudah telanjang. Lantas dia peluk Jimin. Kulit mereka bersentuhan tanpa penghalang, saling menempel. Milik Jimin yang masih menegang terasa menghimpit selangkangan. Yoongi menggesekkan pahanya dengan lutut yang tertekuk tinggi. "Kalau polos begini aku bisa bebas menyentuhmu."

"Heh, binal."

"Kekasihku sangat seksi..." Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh sirat menantang. Dia bahkan tiupkan angin di depan wajah lelaki itu. "Hehe."

Jimin yang geram tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung sambar bibir submisifnya. Yoongi yang terkejut bahkan hampir terjatuh. Untung tubuh terhuyung itu dengan cepat ditahan. Jimin sedang marah, Yoongi sedang ingin. Lengkap sudah. Dua-duanya bernapsu. Masih sambil berciuman, Jimin giring Yoongi ke kasur dan membantingnya di sana.

"Kau sudah cium aku, berarti kau juga rasakan _semen_ -mu sendiri."

Jimin tak mau dengar Yoongi mengoceh apa. Kekasihnya yang menyebalkan itu harus dibungkam mulutnya, dibuat diam. Dan, Jimin benar-benar melakukan itu. Dia tutup mulut Yoongi dengan tangan. Lalu dengan bebas dijamahilah leher dan bahunya.

"Mhh!" Yoongi memekik tertahan. Bagi Jimin dia masih berisik. Maka dia hentikan kegiatannya memberi tanda di kulit lelaki itu. Sambil menggumam sebal Jimin raih _slayer_ merah di meja nakas. Itu _slayer_ yang sering dipakai Yoongi tiap _perform_ Mic Drop. Jimin ambil _slayer-_ nya bukan untuk dia ikatkan di kepala Yoongi, tapi untuk dia ikatkan di mulutnya.

"Diam, cerewet." Dia buat Yoongi jadi seperti seorang korban penculikan. Seperti seorang sandera. Yoongi merintih di balik _slayer_ itu. Tangannya bergerak ingin lepaskan, tapi dua-duanya ditahan Jimin dengan cengkraman.

"Kalau kau buka itu, aku akan pergi. Kalau kau menurut aku akan ladeni kamu."

Yoongi dipaksa memilih. Dia tentu tak mau mulutnya dibungkam _slayer_ ketika bercinta. Tapi dia juga tak mau ditinggal Jimin. Akhirnya dengan pekikan kesal dia memilih biarkan _slayer_ itu tetap tutupi mulutnya. Lalu cengkraman Jimin lepas. Tangannya bebas. Dia lihat ada bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Ini sakit. Jimin benar-benar kasar.

"Baiklah, kau mau apa sekarang?"

Jimin membungkuk rendah dan dengan sengaja menindih Yoongi, menggesekkan kulit dada dan perut serta milik masing-masing di bawah sana. Yoongi tak biasa disetubuhi oleh Jimin yang telanjang. Dia merasa diberi suatu kenikmatan yang benar-benar. Sentuhan kulit itu, lengketnya, panasnya. Dia ingin rintihkan nikmat. Tapi dia bahkan tak bisa membuka mulutnya. Cium Jimin apalagi. Dengan gerak Jimin yang seduktif, Yoongi keluarkan lelehan _precum_ yang buat lembab di bawah makin menjadi.

"Kau kan sukanya main-main, jadi kita juga main-main saja sekarang, ya?"

 _Main-main,_ sindir lelaki itu. Yoongi menggeleng, ingin menangis saja rasanya. Perkataan Jimin seperti sebuah ancaman. Lelaki itu kalau sudah bicara, benar akan dia lakukan. Yoongi hanya takut, sudah main-main begini tahu-tahu Jimin benar-benar pergi. Dia tak mau. Enak saja. Lalu dia peluk erat kekasihnya itu. Dua kakinya mengapit pinggang Jimin.

"Tidak mau?"

Yoongi menggeleng lagi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bercinta denganku? Baiklah. Ssh, sekarang bagusnya apa, ya?"

Yoongi melihat _smirk_ jahat tersungging di bibir lelaki itu. Jimin katakan tak akan main-main, tapi niatan yang tergambar di wajahnya amatlah lain. Tatapan itu seolah-olah sedang mengintimidasi. Bekas cubitan di lengan Yoongi dielus.

"MHH!"

Tanpa rasa kasihan, bagian itu dia cubit lagi dengan kerasnya. Yoongi yang memekik perih bahkan sampai menampar bahu Jimin. Tapi pelakunya hanya tertawa puas. Benar-benar berniat menyiksa. Dia ingin beri Yoongi hukuman. Lantas habis cubit lengan, dia pilih tonjolan di dada Yoongi. Berhubung sudah menegang, salah satunya Jimin cubit juga, lalu pelintir.

"Sakit ya?"

Mata Yoongi basah. Balas dikerjai begini, dia jadi ingin marah. Dia pun menyingkirkan tangan Jimin, lalu tangannya sendiri menangkup dada dan sedikit meremasnya. Satu tangannya yang lain tarik tengkuk Jimin sementara dia begitu. Inginnya sudah, bibir Jimin saja yang hisap dadanya. Tak usah pakai dicubit-cubit segala.

"Mhh..." Lagi-lagi Yoongi hanya bisa gumamkan pekikan yang tertahan. Jimin melumat putingnya, dijilat dengan lidah, dihisap dengan bibir. Sebelah dadanya diremas-remas. Yoongi meremang bukan karena isapan itu, tapi fantasi liarnya tentang kulit Jimin yang lengket karena keringat. Dia pejamkan mata untuk nikmati sakit dan enaknya. _Foreplay_ itu mungkin masih jauh ke inti, tapi dalam bayangan Yoongi milik Jimin telah sentuh _sweet spot-_ nya.

"Apa ini? Kau tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja?" Jimin rasakan sesuatu mengalir dari lubang uretra Yoongi. Basah, panas. Yoongi yang mulutnya tertutup slayer itu tak bicara apa-apa bahkan dengan gumaman. Dia tatap Jimin dengan mata sayu. Peluh di wajah itu, dan merah pipinya membuat Jimin menelan ludah. "Apa kau mau main-main saja terus? Sepertinya tak perlu aku setubuhi pun kau sudah keluar sendiri."

Yoongi memukul punggung Jimin dengan kesal. Gara-gara _slayer_ dia tak bisa bicara. Maka tangannya dia angkat untuk tarik kain itu lepas.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak boleh!" Sayang lengan Yoongi dicengkram untuk cegah _slayer_ itu ditarik turun. "Kau lupa apa peraturannya?"

Dia ingin katakan kalau dia tak mau dipermainkan. Dia mau Jimin, dia ingin disetubuhi saat itu juga. Tapi Jimin mana mengerti kalau tak dengar kalimat itu langsung? Akhirnya Yoongi pukul leher Jimin. Ketika lelaki itu mengaduh, dia ambil kesempatan untuk mendorong kekasihnya agar posisi mereka berbalik.

Jimin berebahan di kasur, sedang Yoongi tak langsung dudukkan diri di atas lelaki itu. Dia pengangi milik Jimin lantas sambil membungkuk dia masukkan ujung penis itu ke lubang analnya sendiri. Yoongi memang tak terdengar suaranya, tapi matanya yang tertutup sebelah tandakan dia sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Ngh!"

Yoongi dudukkan diri, biarkan penis itu masuk sekali hitungan. Kepalanya tengadah tinggi, habis itu jatuh terkulai lemah dengan rambut kusut yang basah. _Slayer_ itu masih terikat, ujungnya tersampir di bahu. Wajahnya penuh derita. Jimin melenguh pendek karena Yoongi bergerak sendiri.

"Yoongihh..."

Yoongi menunduk dalam dan cengkram bahu Jimin kuat-kuat. Dia masih terus gerakkan pinggulnya untuk cari titik paling nikmat. Tapi memang, gaya ini menguras tenaga. Dia tak biasa mencari sendiri kepuasan itu. Jimin lebih pandai untuk menemukannya. Dia gelisah. Rintih yang tak keluar membuatnya makin susah.

Sedangkan, Jimin yang melihat pemandangan ini dibuat makin tegang. Yoongi bergerak sensual. Putingnya yang menggantung ketika dia membungkuk sangat menggoda. Kepayahan yang dilihatnya itu sungguh menarik. Tontonan bagus, tentang bagaimana menderitanya Yoongi. _Riding the cock, finding a great position._ Itu sulit. Tapi meski tahu begitu, Jimin biarkan saja Yoongi tetap duduki penisnya. Dia tak lupa kalau dirinya sedang marah pada kekasihnya itu. Mana mau dia hentikan hukumannya begitu saja? Yang ada dia malah ingin mengerjai Yoongi lebih-lebih.

Lalu sengaja ujung _slayer_ merah itu dia tarik, dan terbukalah ikatannya. Seketika suara erotis Yoongi terdengar keras di telinga.

"Aaahhnggg! Ahh, ahh! Aaah!"

Ribut sekali. Kalau begini Yoongi butuh dijamah. Lantas Jimin bangun dan dudukkan diri. Yoongi menjerit sakit ketika posisi mereka berubah. Rektumnya jadi melumat penis Jimin lebih dalam. Dia lampiaskan sakit itu dengan memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat. Mulutnya yang tak lagi tertutupi _slayer_ dia gunakan untuk mencuri ciuman dari _lelakinya._ Yoongi lahap bibir itu dengan bar-bar. Dia remat-remat rambut pirang Jimin. Tadi dia yang bergerak sendiri, sekarang Jiminlah yang membantunya untuk temukan _sweet spot_ itu.

"Ahh, Jiminhh..."

" _Moan_... aku tak akan biarkan kau cium aku lagi karena aku ingin mendengar itu. Melenguhlah, jeritkan yang keras."

"Jiminiehhh... a—ahh, ahh!"

"Lebih keras lagi," pintanya.

"Jiminiehh, aku... aku mau keluar!"

"Kau memang tak suka menunggu ya? Sshh, kubilang jangan cium aku. Bersuara saja!" kata Jimin sembari menghindari bibir Yoongi. Dia taruh bibirnya di leher Yoongi supaya tak bisa lagi dicium. Dia gigit-gigit kulit putih itu dengan gemas.

"Aah, Jiminieehh!"

Suaranya yang ini paling keras. Yoongi benar-benar keluar. Jimin jauhkan kepala dari leher itu untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Yoongi yang habis menjerit tadi. Dia dimabuk kepayang. Wajahnya sudah tidak terkontrol. Mulutnya terbuka mengais napas dan desahkan nikmat. Matanya setengah terpejam, tapi lurus pada Jimin yang tengah menatapnya.

"Jimin, aku mencintaimu."

Jimin hanya menutup matanya dan menggeram pelan. Miliknya membesar di dalam lubang itu. Yoongi memekik kecil merasakannya. Lalu Jimin bergerak lagi. Kini dia yang harus cari klimaks.

Yoongi tahu kalau dia harus membantu. Dia juga ingin cepat-cepat rasakan semburan panas itu. Maka, dia baui leher, kepala, telinga, dan wajah Jimin dengan hidung dan bibirnya yang hanya menyentuh tanpa ditempelkan betul-betul. Sembari melakukan itu dia embuskan napas dan desahkan suaranya pelan-pelan. Jimin mengerutkan dahi, cengkraman rektum Yoongi makin ketat. Entah dia yang makin membengkak. Yoongi diam lama di telinganya, embuskan napas pendek terus-terusan. Makin lama Jimin makin tak tahan.

"Ahh!"

Yoongi menjerit keras. Akhirnya Jimin klimaks juga.

Mereka sama-sama terengah lelah. Yang meleleh di atara selangkangan itu dibiarkan mengalir saja basahi sprei. Kepala Jimin bertengger di bahu Yoongi, pun Yoongi yang terkulai di bahu Jimin.

"Penuh..."

"Kau mengerjaiku untuk ini? Benar-benar."

"Habisnya, kau yang marah itu benar-benar lucu."

Yoongi cium bibir Jimin. Sebentar, hanya dilumat tanpa ajak bergelut lidah.

"Kau suka kalau aku marah?"

"Seperti waktu kubilang Rolex-ku rusak, kau marah juga."

"Ya kau pikir saja, aku beli itu bukan dengan sekantung batu. Pakai uang, tak sedikit pula. Lalu jam tangan itu kau buat rusak. Bagaimana aku tak marah?"

"Maafkan aku..," rengek Yoongi sambil mengusak di ceruk leher kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, kau memang harus minta maaf padaku. Bukan hanya dengan seucap bibir," sindir Jimin. Coba ulangi seperti yang Yoongi lakukan padanya.

Yoongi yang mengerti langsung menggelengkan kepala. Jimin sungguhan ingin membalas perbuatannya. Dia ingin setubuhi Yoongi lagi untuk yang kedua kali malam itu. "Jangan, cukup. Ini saja sudah buat aku lelah. Besok aku harus rapat di kantor. Kau mau buat aku tak bisa jalan?"

"Risiko. Siapa suruh buatku marah."

"Jimin!" Yoongi memukul dada kekasihnya dengan jengkel.

-o0o-

Jimin keluar dari kamar Yoongi jam tiga pagi. Dua ronde sudah buat Yoongi K.O. Sebetulnya tengah malam permainan itu sudah selesai, tapi Jimin terlalu malas turun dari kasur. Hanya saja, Jimin ingat Seokjin tidak akan suka jika ia berlama-lama di kamarnya. Entah kenapa. Padahal Jimin tak selalu _main_ dengan Yoongi di kamar itu. Kadang hanya ingin lihat Odeng, atau menumpang tiduran di kasur Seokjin sambil baca-baca bukunya tapi tak diizinkan juga. Karena itulah, Jimin keluar kamar, takut-takut Seokjin kembali dan ingin tidur tanpa diganggu olehnya.

Ketika melewati ruang tengah dia menemukan Taehyung dan Seokjin sedang tidur berdua di matras. Meja dan lantai begitu berantakan oleh kaleng soda dan bungkus makanan. Jimin tebak mereka berdua habis menonton siaran malam sampai ketiduran. Sebab tivi masih menyala. Dia pun ambil rimot untuk matikan. Dia diam sejenak untuk pandangi dua orang itu. Taehyung yang memeluk Seokjin lebih bagus ketimbang memeluk Yoongi. Lantas, tanpa banyak menaruh atensi pada mereka lagi, dia kembali ke kamarnya di mana Hoseok sedang tidur nyenyak. Dia pikir dia juga butuh tidur, setidaknya masih ada beberapa jam sebelum matahari terbit.

Jam lima subuh, Namjoon pulang ke _dorm._ Sepi sekali. Dia yang mengantuk jalan menyeret kaki. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika kakinya tak sengaja injak buntut Odeng dan buat binatang kecil itu menjerit.

"Odeng? Maafkan aku! Kenapa kau bisa keliaran di luar kandangmu begini?" Dia tangkup Odeng dan elus-elus kepala kecil itu dengan rasa bersalah. Lalu seperti Jimin, dia temukan Seokjin tidur dengan Taehyung di matras depan tivi. Seokjin lupa untuk memasukkan kembali Odeng ke kandangnya. Kadang lelaki itu teledor memang. Tapi sudahlah. Kasihan juga, orang tidur tak perlu dibangunkan hanya untuk ditegur. Akhirnya Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengembalikan Odeng sendiri. Saat itu dia pikir kalaupun Yoongi ada di kamar, pasti sedang tidur. Maka dia pun buka pintu tanpa diketuk. Tapi ketika kepalanya muncul untuk mengintip, dia dapati Yoongi tengah mengeringkan rambut habis keramas.

" _Hyung?_ Kau habis mandi subuh-subuh?" Namjoon merasa aneh. Cuaca sedang dingin dan Yoongi malah segar habis mandi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi santai, sembari mengusak rambut dengan handuk. Dia melihat Odeng di tangan kiri Namjoon, sedang Namjoon melihat buntalan sprei di atas kasur Yoongi yang tak berbungkus. Buntalan sprei itu nampak tak wajar. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengotorinya hingga harus dilepas.

"Odeng tidak dikandang semalam?"

" _Hyung,_ apa kau keramas habis bercinta dengan Jimin?"

"Binatang sekecil itu kalau keliaran bahaya, bisa terinjak—APA?" tanya Yoongi dengan kaget di akhir, pasalnya dia dan Namjoon bicara bersamaan.

"Kau habis bercinta dengan Jimin?"

"..."

"Iya, kan?"

"Diam." Yoongi melotot horor.

"Kau habis ber—"

"Kubilang diam." Mata kecil itu makin lebar terbuka dengan caranya yang menyeramkan.

"Kau habis bercinta dengan Jimin?"

"DIAM ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!"

Odeng yang ketakutan melompat dari tangan Namjoon.

.

.

.

Beast Mode: Revenge

 **END**

 _Saya kembali dengan seri laknat ini huahahahha. Siapa yang kangen beast mode? Makasih buat kak AfrilMoon, gara-gara obrolan di whatsapp jadi kepikiran buat nulis ini._

 _Oh iya! Early promo! Kuncen mau bikin project fanbook sama Tersugakan. Kita bakalan kolab berdua untuk bikin fanbook yang isinya kumpulan fanfic. Pairingnya antara Minyoon, Vkook, Taegi. Tapi lihat saja nanti. Sekarang masih proses pengerjaan. Mungkin 2018 awal fanbook ini bakalan rilis. Doakan kami ya!_

 _Yaudah gitu aja deh. Makasih ya buat yang udah baca._

 _Salam sayang dari Kuncen._


End file.
